


Surveillance

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Porn, Promiscuity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in Clark’s lifestyle motivates Lex to increase his surveillance of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a huge debt of gratitude to my clever and brilliant betas, bop_radar and allzugern. This story wouldn't be what it is without them. Dedicated in loving memory, to thamiris.

Lex met Holly Raine five years ago when he inadvertently saved her life by dragging her out of a burning building she had no place being in in the first place. The building was supposed to be empty when he set it on fire; he'd only wanted to destroy evidence, not human lives. So when he heard Holly's screams ringing out over the roar of the flames, he took a detour from his escape route to find her. She was trapped behind burning rubble in what used to be some middle manager's office, singed and sobbing for her life.

The rage and irritation he felt towards her in that moment was marginally overshadowed by his sense of responsibility, which is why he braved the room, jumped over a fiery pillar, scooped her up, jumped back, and ran out onto the fire exit to complete his escape.

He dropped her off at the hospital and made her promise not to tell anyone who it was that had saved her.

“You’re responsible for me now,” she’d said to him. “You saved my life. That’s what they say, right, Lex?”

“I think what it actually means is that you owe me one. But if you keep your mouth shut about whatever you saw today I’ll consider us even.”

“No worries.”

He watched her shuffle into the hospital, black with soot, possibly badly burned, and he suppressed the guilt, rising like bile in the back of his throat. It wasn’t his fault she was there. She’d been there to steal and, really, she was lucky he’d heard her. They were both lucky. Arson is taken a lot more seriously when dead bodies are involved.

When Holly turned up on his doorstep—or rather, in his office—four and a half years later, Lex almost hadn’t recognized her. The photographs he’d seen didn’t do her justice. She had short, cropped, blonde hair, a strong jaw and an athletic body; an unsightly burn scar on her right bicep which she didn’t try to conceal, intelligent, watchful eyes, and an almost sociopathic amount of charm about her. She was wearing a skin-tight black vest, tailored black pants, and black, chunky heeled boots; she was formidably attractive. Lex had warmed to her immediately.

It transpired that she’d been planning to visit him for years, but had only just gotten around to it – there were vague words here and there about world travel, but no real details. Lex didn’t pry, mostly because he already knew everything there was to know about her. He’d been tracking her movements since the fire. He knew that her injuries had been relatively minor, save the burn on her arm, and that she’d skipped town without a response to the offer of all-expenses-paid plastic surgery to repair the scar. Lex had despised her for that; having his gifts thrown back in his face is not something he finds endearing. Not any more.

She’d landed in New York, where she quickly made friends with the most powerful criminal kingpin in the city, had traveled in Europe for a while on his dollar, returned to New York and then—and this was Lex’s favorite bit—she’d somehow convinced him to pay her tuition fees for an art course at NYU.

Lex took her out for lunch to Chez Jacques, a quaint little French restaurant down the road from LexCorp Towers.

“You left New York for Metropolis? Why?” he inquired, taking a bite of his bread roll.

“Let’s just say I’m following a dream,” she replied, and Lex chuckled.

“How old are you now?”

“Twenty three.”

“Shouldn’t you be out looking for a job instead of wasting your time on an art degree?”

She gave him a knowing smile. “Are you offering me a job, Lex?”

Lex looked off to the side. This girl may have some talents that could work to his advantage. “Possibly,” he said, turning back to her. “It’s not full time and it would require you to stay in school.”

“Cool,” she said with a grin. “What do you want me to do?” She paused and her eyes turned serious for a brief moment, although her smile remained. “I’ll do anything for you, Lex.”

Lex nodded. “Do you know Clark Kent? I believe he’s staying in the same dorm house as you.”

“Tall, hunky, dark? Yeah, I’ve seen him around. Why?”

Lex chewed on the inside of his cheek and regarded her thoughtfully. “Watch him for me. Report back to me once a month with any news. If he does anything out of the ordinary I want to know about it.”

“Out of the ordinary? What the fuck does that mean?”

“You’ll know when you see it. I want to know everything. Who his friends are, who his girlfriends are, where he hangs out, what he does in his spare time. Everything. I’ll pay you a thousand dollars in cash, every month.”

Holly’s eyes lit up.

“Befriend him. Don’t fall in love with him.”

“Don’t worry, boss. He ain’t my type.”

“Clark Kent is everyone’s type,” Lex said, a little sourly.

Holly just smirked at him. “Unless he’s got a pussy between those long muscular thighs of his, you don’t have a thing to worry about, Lex.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and didn’t bother hiding his smile.

“Besides,” she said, taking a long drink of water. “You can trust me. No matter what.”

Lex stared at her, searching for clues on her face, in her eyes. Some sign that she was the same deceitful thief he’d rescued all those years ago, not someone he’d just hired to do a job that he wouldn’t trust even his most talented and loyal employees with. But all he saw in her eyes was pure devotion.

And that was when it started.

~~~

The first three months brought back very few surprises. Lex had arranged for Holly to move dorm rooms, so she was now residing opposite Clark. She’d insinuated herself into Clark’s life and as far as Clark knew all he’d found was a new best friend.

This new “friendship” concerned Lex intermittently. Clark inspired loyalty just by being Clark, entirely without the use of money, and very few people were immune to his charms. Lex found himself expecting Holly to suddenly back out of their agreement, but she carried out her duties without wavering once, seemingly unconcerned about the ethics involved in what she was doing. Happy to make Lex happy. Happier still to be making an easy buck.

They met monthly in Lex’s office on the top floor of LexCorp Towers and he listened to her stories attentively, even when the familiarity of them left him practically vibrating with frustration.

“I don’t have any actual proof of this, but he’s definitely abnormally strong,” Holly told him on their third meeting. “And fast too. I was in the library with him last week and I turned my back for, like, _one_ second, but when I turned around again, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen! What’s up with this guy, Lex?”

Lex licked his lips. “I have a number of theories.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. “Which are?”

“Who are his friends?”

“Fine,” she said. “Don’t tell me. He’s good friends with a journalist chick called Chloe. She’s a nosy bitch. Who doesn’t like me one bit.”

That sounds about right. “She hates trespassers. Don’t take it personally.”

“Oh, I don’t. Besides, she’s got this cousin—”

“Lois Lane.”

“—yeah, Lois.” Holly actually looked dreamy for a very strange moment. “I like Lois. She’s foxy.”

“Okay!” Lex said, disturbed and slightly aroused. “Carry on.”

As it turned out, Clark didn’t have many more friends now than he did back in Smallville, although according to Holly he was well liked by everyone even if not well known by them. He didn’t have a girlfriend, but that was hardly surprising, and, in the time Holly had known him, he hadn’t been on any dates.

“Plenty of girls like him—hell, who wouldn’t, he’s _Clark_ —but whenever anyone hits on him he turns all bashful and shit and then he usually runs away.” Holly peered at Lex. “Sometimes faster than the eye can see.”

“You like him?” Lex asked, narrowing his eyes and feeling his chest tighten.

“Yeah, I like him,” she laughed. “But I like money a whole lot more. Jesus Christ, Lex. Did this guy do a number on you or what?”

Lex clenched his jaw and shut his eyes momentarily as Holly continued. “I don’t know what his problem is. He could be getting laid around the _clock_ , and it’s like he’s oblivious to how sex-ass he is.”

“Sex-ass?” Lex asked.

“Yeah. It’s slang. For _smokin’ hot_.”

Lex rolled his eyes and chucked her the envelope. “See you in a month, Holly,” he said, opening up his laptop and listening to her as she leapt out of her chair and strode out of the room.

~~~

She looks different today. There’s a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye, and the sudden rush of excitement Lex feels makes him shiver.

“You have something for me,” he says.

Holly plants herself in the chair on the other side of his desk and swings her legs around, propping her feet up on the edge of the desk. He glances down at them and then back up at her face, which is enough to make her hastily pull her legs up and settle her feet back down on the floor.

She sits like a man, slouched comfortably with her thighs spread and her hands hanging between them. She looks edible.

“I have got something for you,” she tells him, voice low and triumphant. She sits up and leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “It’s not very profound. It’s nothing to do with any of, you know, the weirdness. At least I don’t think it does. But I have to say, as gossip goes? It’s a ten.”

“ _Gossip_?”

“Do you want it or not?”

Gossip about Clark Kent? Lex doesn’t even need to think about it.

“Yes. Tell me the gossip.”

Holly sucks in a deep breath and blows it out noisily. “Okay. So a couple of days after I last saw you, me and Clark went to a party. It was like a costume party right? Lois came too. She was Catwoman. She looked amazing.”

“Get on with it.”

“Clark. _He_ went as James Bond.”

Lex raises his eyebrows. A surprising yet excellent choice for Clark.

“Dude looked _fly_ , Lex. _Everyone_ wanted him at that party, and for once Clark didn’t run away from the attention. He stayed in character. He was flirting with all the girls and he was smooth and charming and very, very James Bond. Me and Lois watched Clark work the room with our mouths hangin’ open. Personally? I think Lois was a little bit jealous, because Clark didn’t even attempt to hit on her.”

“Did he hit on you?” Lex asks.

“Are you kidding me? Clark knows I don’t swing that way. James Bond might be smooth, but he ain’t that smooth.

“So _then_. Clark is talking to these two girls and next thing we know he’s disappearing upstairs. With _both_ of them. Lois was pretty outraged and I had to stop her from following them. I think she was planning to kick the shit out of them—” The grin on Holly’s face is pure filth. “—but I calmed her down.

“An hour later, Clark and the hos emerge, and Lex, I know what a well fucked girl looks like and he was being followed by two of ‘em. His hair was all over the fucking place and he was flushed.

“When I asked him what happened, he went all Clark Kent on me. Ducked his pretty head and acted all shy. So much for James Bond, huh.”

Lex realizes his mouth is hanging open and he forces himself to close it. “Clark Kent had a _threesome_?” It does not compute.

“Lex. I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Words are getting stuck in Lex’s throat.

“After that night, Clark changed. I mean, not like, his personality, but—” Holly laughs suddenly as if the absurdity of it all has only just occurred to her. “—his _lifestyle._

“It’s as if he’d just discovered that he could be having sex! With whoever the fuck he chose! And that’s what he’s been doing for the past four weeks. I’ve been keeping my eyes on him, watching through my little peephole, and he’s been bringing people home two or three nights a _week_. And Lex?” She leans forward again, her eyes wide. " _Not just girls._ ”

Lex chokes on nothing.

“I know, right!? Clark has been _busy_. I guess he’s making up for lost time or something. And it’s all anyone can talk about at school.”

This is... Lex struggles to keep his composure, but it’s not easy. Clark Kent, Bisexual Stud.

“Have you— have you spoken with any of Clark’s partners?”

“Nah. I’ve noted down a few names,” she says, handing Lex a slightly crumpled piece of paper, a handwritten list scrawled on one side of it. Her handwriting is barely legible. “But I haven’t had a chance to talk to anyone yet. I don’t want to be obvious about it; Clark’s not as dumb as he looks.”

Lex laughs. “I want to see you again in a week. I’ll double your fee, but I’m going to need—”

“Details,” she cuts in, grinning. “You want details, doncha Lex.”

“A _typed_ list of whoever he’s been with.”

“It won’t be complete. He doesn’t even come home some nights and I can’t exactly follow him around. He’s faster than me, remember.”

“I know. Just get me what you can. And talk to some of them – I want to know why Clark’s behaving like this.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what the story is with you two?” She cocks her head to the side and squints at him.

“We were friends once. Now we’re not. But I still remain invested in knowing what he’s up to. That’s all.”

“Sure, Lex,” she says. “Thanks for filling me in.” She gets up and heads for the door, calling over her shoulder just before she disappears, “See you soon!”

Now that Lex is alone he can freak out in peace. What the fuck is going on? Could Clark really just have discovered the joys of sex? With multiple partners? And if so, how on earth does Clark justify it? Jonathan and Martha Kent didn’t raise their son to use girls—and _boys_ , Jesus—for pleasure and pleasure alone.

It’s not that Lex doesn’t understand the appeal of living life in such a manner; it’s not that he didn’t behave similarly himself when he was much younger. It’s that it’s _not Clark_.

The next week is going to be interminable.

~~~

If possible, Lex’s next meeting with Holly is even more perplexing.

“I’ve gotta give him props. He’s got great taste in pussy. And cock for that matter,” she adds with a giggle. “Word is that he’s straight up with them _before_ he takes them to bed. He tells them that it’s only going to be a one night thing and that if they think that’s unfair he won’t go through with it. Slick, huh?”

Slick. “That’s clever,” Lex says in disbelief. “Anyone who thinks it’s unfair is someone who already wants more, which means there’s no way they’d turn him down. They either get one night or nothing at all. Jesus.”

“But, see, Clark’s so nice about it no one ever gets mad at him. They’re all just _grateful_. It’s spooky.”

Trust Clark to be able to act like a jerk and still come out of it looking like a hero. “How many people did you talk to?”

“Four. And the general consensus seems to be that—” she stops speaking, and swallows, smiling mischievously.

“What?” Lex asks, trying to sound nonchalant and failing utterly.

“He’s big,” she says. “And he’s _good_.”

Lex forces himself to blink. “Excuse me?”

“From the reports I received, I would average him out at about ten inches.”

Fuck.

“And apparently Clark is quite talented.” Holly puts on a high, girly voice. “‘The things he can do with his _tongue_.’” Then she drops her voice an octave. “‘He’s got the most amazing hands... _long fingers_.’”

Lex puts a hand up. “That’s enough.” He’s glad he’s sitting down and that the desk is shielding Holly’s view of his lap.

“Sorry, boss,” she chortles, clearly not sorry at all.

“How many so far?”

“The ones I know about? Sixteen.”

“Sixteen,” Lex repeats quietly. “In five weeks. Is he displaying a preference for either sex yet?”

“Nah. It’s too early to tell.”

Lex nods. “Thanks,” he says. “Holly, when is Clark going to be out of his room all night? Or at least, for most of the night?”

“Tomorrow. We’re going to a pool party, which I know Clark won’t want to miss.”

“Make sure he’s there, call me if there are any changes to your plan, and call me if he disappears at any point. Okay?”

Holly grins. “What are you gonna do?”

“Ask me no questions—”

“You’re gonna put a camera in his room, aren’t ya,” she interrupts, and Lex grits his teeth. She knows him too well already. He looks at her steadily and doesn’t reply.

“Hey, whatever you need to do, Lex. I’m just wondering why you didn’t do it sooner, is all.”

It’s not as if he hasn’t considered it. But Clark has an uncanny ability to find bugs and hidden cameras without very much effort, so he’s contented himself with commissioning a camera from his tech team that’s practically undetectable. It’s been ready for a while, but Lex hasn’t been properly motivated to have it installed. Until now.

“You can go,” he says dismissively, his mind already on other things. If all goes well tomorrow night, he’ll have complete access, _with “perfect” sound_ , to Clark’s newly fascinating private life.

Lex can admit it to himself. He hasn’t been this excited about something in years.

~~~

Mercy Graves has been working for Lex for nine months, and he’s never trusted an employee as much as he trusts her. He dispatches her to do the job at the dorms. She might not have Holly’s winning personality, but she’s more than capable of slipping in and out, unseen and unheard, and she’s focused. All that matters to Mercy is getting the job done, as painlessly as possible. Not that she’s unwilling to inflict pain, if necessary, but she understands that Lex’s reputation is almost as much a priority for her as his ability to breathe.

It’s ten o’clock on the night of the pool party, and Lex is sitting in a small room next to his living room; it’s set up with four flat-screen televisions attached to the wall, behind a large desk with a control panel covering most of it. A comfortable black leather chair faces the screens. The moment the camera is installed, Clark’s bedroom—Clark’s _bed_ —will be visible to him. He shivers with nervous anticipation.

The phone rings at ten thirty. It’s Holly.

“Yes?”

“Lex!” Holly shouts. There’s loud music blaring in the background and the sounds of splashing water and girls shrieking.

“What’s going on?” he asks her impatiently.

“I’m not sure what your progress is, but you should probably get your people out of Clark’s room! He left about five minutes ago!”

“Keep your voice down,” Lex hisses. “I can hear you fine.”

“Sorry,” he hears her whisper loudly just as he hangs up.

He calls Mercy. “How much longer?”

“I’m nearly done.”

“He might be on his way back. Be quick and get out of there.”

Two minutes later, Lex’s screens flicker to life, and there in front of him is a perfect view of Clark’s dorm room from above. The camera is pointed at the bed, just as instructed, but it also captures a few square feet either side, and Lex has the ability to zoom in and out if he pleases.

Mercy walks into view and stares up at Lex, unsmiling. She nods, then disappears.

Lex breathes out in relief. It’s done, and now all he has to do is wait. And pray that Clark doesn’t spot the camera.

~~~

He only has to wait for another half hour before Clark is back. With company.

She’s got bobbed dark hair with thick bangs and even from this angle Lex can tell she’s stunning. Clark sits on the bed and smiles at her as she tentatively takes a seat beside him. She’s nervous as hell, which means that either Clark’s reputation now precedes him, or she’s already in love with him.

They’re kissing a second later. Clearly Clark’s already had the conversation with her about this having no future because they don’t do any talking whatsoever. He’s quick to remove his shirt and then hers, and she’s wearing a bikini top instead of a bra.

Clark reaches around her neck, unties the bow and pulls the top down without taking it off, revealing small, perky breasts and stiff, rose-colored nipples. She throws her head back as Clark bends his own and starts sucking on one nipple while rolling her other breast around under the palm of his hand. He uses his free hand to undo the fly of the denim miniskirt she’s wearing.

It can’t be denied. Clark knows exactly what he’s doing. Lex is getting hard watching this, but that comes as no surprise. It is effectively a porn show after all, starring a person who used to be a staple of Lex’s fantasy life.

The closer they get to being naked the noisier they get. She’s on her back, wearing only her bikini bottoms now, and Clark’s beside her with his hand inside them, moving rhythmically, fingering her, watching her reactions carefully.

Lex zooms in on Clark’s body to get a good look at the outline of his erection beneath his boxer shorts. Take off the rest of your clothes, Clark.

But it’s all about the girl at this point. She pushes uselessly at the bikini bottoms, wanting to be naked, wanting to give Clark complete access, and Clark gets the message and whips them off her. She spreads her legs wide, and Clark settles between them and dives in.

Jesus Christ, Lex is watching Clark eat pussy. _Well._ The girl is thrusting wildly underneath him and her moans sound more like sobs. Her orgasm is spectacular and lasts for at least twenty seconds, Clark tonguing and fingering her the entire time, and afterward, as she recovers, he takes the opportunity to strip off his shorts.

His body is magnificent, muscles rippling beneath golden skin; Lex has never seen such perfection, and he finds himself glancing only occasionally at the girl. Clark gets off the bed and walks around it slowly, gracing Lex with a view of his long, stiff cock. Holly’s estimate on the size of it was not an exaggeration.

Clark takes a condom out of the top draw of his bedside table, rips it open with his teeth, then rolls it down over his cock. He climbs back up onto the bed, back in between the girl’s legs, and Lex watches Clark begin to fuck her, his view from above making it sadly impossible to see Clark’s face, but the sight of Clark’s ass, clenching and unclenching with each thrust is a riveting spectacle on its own.

Fifteen minutes of sex, several different positions, and the girl comes twice more. She’s on her hands and knees with Clark fucking her from behind when he finally reaches his own climax, and interestingly, he takes his cock out of her, peels off the condom, then shoots all over her ass and back, rubbing his come into her skin, and Lex wonders if he always does that. A Clark Kent trademark?

They lie in silence for a while and then she speaks, and it’s the first time anything has been said since they arrived.

“That was amazing,” she sighs dreamily.

“Yeah.”

“Can I sleep here?”

“Sure.”

“Can I borrow a toothbrush?”

Clark nods at her and the two of them get up and move off screen. Seconds later, Clark strides past in just a towel, carrying a toothbrush, then he’s gone again, the girl, dressed in only a t-shirt, following on behind.

Nothing for five minutes.

When they return they get into bed and she falls asleep almost immediately. Clark stares up at the ceiling with a peaceful expression on his face for about half an hour, which Lex finds almost as enthralling as the sex had been. Then he closes his eyes and appears to drift off. It takes Lex another hour before he’s able to tear himself away and go to bed.

He sets his alarm for 5.30. He doesn’t want to miss Clark waking up and saying goodbye to the girl.

~~~

Clark wakes up first, at 6am, gets up, grabs the towel he’d left lying on the floor, leaves the room, and returns ten minutes later with wet hair. The girl is still sleeping, and doesn’t wake up until Clark is fully dressed.

“Morning!” Clark says, too brightly for it to be sincere. She seems disoriented at first, but then she grins at him and mumbles out something that sounds like “good morning.”

“I have to—” Clark starts apologetically, nodding towards the door.

“Cool,” she says quickly. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Sorry,” he replies, but he doesn’t tell her to take her time.

Lex watches, stunned, and keeps forgetting to drink his coffee.

Once she’s gone, Clark busies himself by tidying up, picking up last night’s clothes from the floor, folding them and putting them away. He strips the bed and stuffs the sheets into a washing sack, throws it over his shoulder, grabs his book from the bedside table, and leaves.

It’s probably safe for Lex to go to work now. When he comes back here tonight, he’ll fast-forward through today’s footage in case Clark returned at any point. He slugs back the last few mouthfuls of his coffee—now cold—and locks the door behind him when he leaves.

~~~

It’s a boy this time. Tall, willowy and pale, with big dark eyes, messy brown hair, and a small penis, that Clark starts stroking and sucking as soon as they’ve stripped. It only takes five minutes until Clark has the kid howling with pleasure, shouting out his name, coming into his mouth.

Perhaps Clark’s hands are different from other people’s. Perhaps he really can do things with his tongue that no one else can do. He’s just so damn good at this. At sex. And being able to witness it is some kind of blessing. Lex has seen a lot of things in his life—he’s _done_ a lot of things—but he has never seen anything as erotic as an aroused Clark Kent who fucks without a conscience.

It had never occurred to Lex during the years of their friendship that Clark could be like this. So goddamn dirty. Lying back on the bed, facing the camera, cock flat up against his belly, the boy straddling his chest, but with his back to him. He tongues and fingers the boy’s ass with enthusiasm, stopping occasionally to grin at the sound of the boy’s ecstatic sobs and to tell him how nice he tastes.

Condom and lube come next, Clark’s dick being slowly worked into the boy’s ass after that, thrusting in and grunting loudly, eyes shut, mouth wide open. He’s perfect.

When Clark comes, Lex nearly does too. He’s got his hands gripping the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles are white.

They both fall asleep straight away afterward, but it takes half an hour before Lex’s erection has finally subsided. He zooms in on Clark’s face, sleeping beauty, and stares at him for another minute, then he stands up and walks out.

~~~

Lex learns a lot of interesting things about Clark over the next three months. His kinks, his style, the sounds he makes when he’s getting warmed up, the sounds he makes when he fucks, and gets blown, and has orgasms. The things he says when he’s turned on, the things he says when it’s all over. The way he always takes his condom off before coming, so he can watch himself ejaculate onto his partner’s skin. The way he rubs it in or licks it off or just looks at it like it’s art.

It’s difficult for Lex to think about anything else, and he’s in his viewing room every single evening, either watching Clark fuck or watching him read or sleep or do homework. The nights Clark isn’t there frustrate Lex, but he has plenty of material to re-watch, so he’s never without him for very long.

The male to female ratio tips more towards male as the weeks go on. Possibly because it’s easier to screw men and leave them; or at least, that’s Holly’s theory.

“Girls are hard work, Lex. And some of them have been getting pissy about the way Clark treats them, even though they’d happily spread their legs for him one more time if they had the opportunity.”

“Men have feelings too, Holly,” Lex says.

Lex doesn’t know whether to be surprised about Clark being a top or not. Clark loves giving and receiving head, he loves touching, he loves being touched, and he loves anal sex, but only in one direction.

Sometimes Lex gets to hear the disclaimer. Sheepish and vulnerable and stuttering; from anyone else it would be an act, but Clark’s a lot of things, and an actor is not one of them. “I can’t offer you anything beyond tonight,” he tells her or him. “I’ll understand if you’re not okay with that.”

But they already know. Clark’s famous—infamous?—now, and no one’s there for the relationship, unless they’re deluded enough to think they’re somehow different from the multitude of lovers that have come before them.

After a while, they all start to look the same to Lex. Blandly attractive, occasionally kinky, but Lex can’t fool himself. He’s watching this for one reason and one reason only.

~~~

Lex has sex on his mind all the time now, and the only reason it hasn’t been detrimental to his work is because he’s such a consummate flirt. Whether it be at business meetings or fund raising events or networking parties, the fact that he’s feeling so highly sexualized works to his advantage, he’s delighted to discover. Very few people are immune to him when he turns on the charm, stares at their mouths, talks to them like he’s sharing a special secret with them, in a voice just low enough to make them feel like they’re in private, even if they’re surrounded by people.

Of course, he’s unavailable a lot now but that only serves to make him more desirable. No one knows what’s keeping him occupied; they just assume that whatever it is must be important. Must be something they want in on.

He’s been spying on Clark for four months now and he can’t imagine becoming bored with it.

Today has been a long day; one meeting after another, and Lex doesn’t escape from the office until eight. When he gets home he takes off his jacket and tie and hangs them up in his wardrobe, then he wanders through the hall, passes the bar in the living room, picking up a bottle of scotch and a glass on the way, and enters his viewing room with a smile on his face.

His smile instantly disappears when he sees that the TV screens are blank. He puts down the bottle and glass on the computer desk and sits down, inspecting the equipment to see what the problem is. Everything seems to be working fine, which causes him to panic.

Did Clark find the camera?

He starts today’s tape from the beginning and skips through until he sees Clark come back into the room, then he hits the play button.

Clark lies on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He looks relatively happy. His eyes rove around for a while and then they stop. He’s staring right into the camera. Lex stares back, unable to breathe. Clark quirks his head to the side and knits his brow, and God, how can he see it? How is this possible? Staring at Lex, his frown deepening, he pushes himself up without taking his eyes off the camera, then he stands up on the bed. The last thing Lex sees is a big hand looming closer, soon blocking his view of everything else.

Then nothing.

It was always a possibility, Lex tells himself, panting anxiously. It wasn’t as if he could have watched Clark forever. He walks out of the room slowly and makes his way back to the living room, where he sits down on one of the couches. Shit. _Fuck_.

Now what?

Lex doesn’t have to make any decisions regarding the matter because at that moment there’s a knock at the door. He knows exactly who it is.

He walks towards it slowly, forcing himself to plaster on his game face, so that when he opens the door to an extremely angry looking Clark Kent, all he’s wearing is a slight smirk.

Clark's mouth is trembling and his eyes are full of rage. He holds up the tiny camera so it’s right in Lex’s eye line. “Is this yours?” he asks quietly.

Lex regards it quizzically. “What is it?”

They’re standing so close to each other. Lex hasn’t seen Clark in the flesh for well over a year, and it’s so different now. Lex _knows_. And now he’s forced to marry that knowledge with the smell of him, the _look_ of him; familiar, yet somehow brand new.

“How could you?” Clark asks, and Lex laughs a little, turns his back on Clark and walks back over to the couch and sits down again.

Clark follows him and starts pacing around in front of him, agitated.

“Stupid question,” Clark says, a hint of hysteria in his voice. “I know what you’re capable of. Of course you’d be willing to— to do—” he shakes his head and stares at the floor. “—to do that to me.” He looks up at Lex. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Lex clenches his jaw. “Yes.”

But it’s not an answer that Clark understands. He looks at Lex in dismay. “Why?” he asks, in a voice full of so much anguish that Lex has to actively push down the surge of shame rising up inside him.

Why? How can he possibly answer that? There are so many reasons why, none of which he’s willing to share with Clark right now. So he just looks at Clark steadily and hopes he’ll go away.

Of all the outcomes Lex had accounted for, he’d never considered that what he was doing would result in him feeling guilty. Hadn’t he left guilt behind the day he divorced Lana?

“I want the tapes,” Clark mumbles.

Lex swallows and licks his lips. “Do you want to destroy them or do you want to watch them?” He wishes he could stop himself from being cruel but he can’t.

“What are you planning to do with them? Are you going to blackmail me?”

Lex reels back in surprise. Blackmail Clark? For what exactly? His secrets, or his body? No. That’s not what this was about.

Clark sits down in the armchair opposite the sofa, shoulders slumped and face distraught. He puts his face in his hands and his body jerks. “Why did you do this to me?” Voice breaking on the words. Christ, he’s actually crying. And suddenly Lex is made horribly aware of how humiliated Clark feels.

How much _Lex_ has humiliated him.

Lex has never hated himself more.

He stands up, helpless, _desperate_ to do something, and he walks over to Clark and puts a hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, kneeling down on the floor next to him and trying to get Clark to look at him. He slides his hand up Clark’s cheek and wraps it around the back of Clark’s neck, then he runs his other hand through Clark’s hair.

Touching Clark is making him feel dizzy. He can no longer separate the Clark he knew back in Smallville—friend then foe—and the Clark he partially knows now: sex addict. It’s so wrong to be turned on by him, but even the tears wetting Clark’s cheek and Lex’s palm don’t stop his cock from responding to the proximity.

It feels like he’s been waiting for Clark for years, and he finds himself easily forgetting the circumstances of this meeting, pulling Clark closer, into an embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again, into Clark’s ear, then he slides his mouth towards Clark’s so they can kiss.

Clark’s reaction is instantaneous, possibly instinctive now, and Lex finds himself in a singularly intense lip-lock, Clark’s tongue in his mouth, stroking his own, and Clark’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in and holding him as close as possible. Lex doesn’t know how long they kiss for, but it stops too soon, they’re both standing up, and Clark’s hands are gripping Lex’s biceps so tightly he gasps in pain. Holding Lex away from him and staring at him like he’s crazy, disgusting, the worst person he’s ever known.

It’s probably true.

Clark vanishes before his eyes.

~~~

The next week is the longest of Lex’s life. He wants to contact Clark but he doesn’t know what to say. He misses seeing Clark every day but he can’t bring himself to watch any of the tapes. The tapes Clark forgot to take with him.

He calls Holly.

“I don’t know what’s up with him,” she says. “He’s been a hermit for the past week, only leaving his room to go to class and avoiding all of his friends.” She sounds worried.

“He’s not going out?” Lex asks stupidly. He finds it relatively cheering that Clark didn’t just pick up where he left off.

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Holly replies irritably.

“Let me know if anything changes,” he tells her, clicking his phone shut and formulating a plan.

~~~

Making his way up the stairs of the dormitory Clark lives in gives Lex a chance to think about what he’s about to do. He’s avoided thinking too hard about what he hopes to achieve by going to see Clark, because he still doesn’t really know what he’s going to say. His plan is simple and… aimless. It’s a message he wants to send more than anything else. He’s known Clark far too long to have built up any genuine expectations.

He stops at the top of the staircase and rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger for a moment. Certain rejection is imminent.

A deep, slow breath later, and Lex begins the walk down the long corridor.

A door opens ahead of him and Holly walks out, eyes widening in surprise when she sees Lex.

“Hi,” she says hesitantly, glancing behind her then back at Lex. “Why are you here?”

Lex clears his throat and looks to the side. He turns back to her. “I’m here to see Clark.”

Her mouth falls open for a second, then she shakes her head as if trying to cast off any emotional reaction she might be having. “Of course!” she exclaims, with a laugh. “Lex, um...”

For some reason Lex finds it hard to look at her.

“He knows about me.” She stares at the floor. She’s philosophical and tormented all at once. “He won’t talk to me any more. He knows. He knows I told you things. I don’t know how, but he knows.”

He’d apologize, but she knew what she was doing. She’s walking by him now and his gaze is fixed on the wall.

“Good luck, Lex,” she murmurs as she passes, heels click, click, clicking, growing more distant, disappearing, gone.

He’ll think of a way to repay her for her troubles once he’s dealt with this more pressing predicament.

Clark opens the door before he even has a chance to knock, and Lex’s first thought is that he heard everything Holly had just said to Lex. It may still be somewhat of a mystery how, but Lex doesn’t feel much doubt these days that Clark has abilities beyond all the meteor mutants Lex has become intimately acquainted with over the years.

He suspects Clark’s an alien. He _knows_ Clark’s an alien, even if he’s never been able to prove it.

And he doesn’t care. Not today at any rate.

“Can we talk?” he asks him.

Clark stares at him stonily and then turns his back on Lex and walks across the room. Once he’s as far away from Lex as he can get he turns around again and folds his arms over his chest.

“I’m pretty sure we don’t have anything to talk about,” Clark says, and the hurt is still there. The shame.

Lex shuts the door behind him and takes off his driving gloves, stuffing them both into the left hand pocket of his coat.

“What I did was unforgivable,” Lex starts.

“Yes,” Clark replies.

“I’m not here for forgiveness.” He swallows and feels suddenly cold. What can he possibly say? “I just— I wanted— I’ve always wanted to know you.” He glances up to find Clark staring at him miserably. “Everything about you,” he whispers. “When I found out that you were—” He swallows. “I couldn’t—”

“—you couldn’t help yourself?” Clark asks him, voice low and angry. “Is that what you were going to say?”

It was. “It wasn’t enough just to know. I had to _see_ you too. I hadn’t seen you in so long...” Lex trails off.

“I’m not going to forgive you for this, Lex,” Clark tells him. “You should go.”

Lex nods. “I’ll go,” he says. “But before I do, there’s something I want to give you.” He reaches into the right pocket of his coat, slides his thumb over the cool metal of the keys, then throws them to Clark.

Clark stares at the keys suspiciously then looks back up at Lex with a confused frown.

“I bought you a truck. It’s downstairs in the parking lot. It’s red!” Lex smiles a little and he spots a ghost of a smile flicker across Clark’s face, as he looks back down into his palm.

When he looks back at Lex, he looks grudgingly amused. “I can’t accept this,” he says, but it’s just as Lex wanted; Clark is playing along with him.

“Why don’t you keep it for a few days and see if you like it. And if you don’t? Just give it to someone who’s not as noble as you are.”

Clark’s mouth twitches, and Lex turns to go. He hears a clanking thud, and when he looks back over his shoulder he sees that Clark has thrown the keys onto his bedside table. The smile is still there, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m really sorry, Clark,” Lex says, opening the door.

He doesn’t get very far though, because the door is slammed shut a second later and Clark’s arm is blocking his view and Clark is right next to him, looking down at him, anger back and frighteningly potent.

“You don’t get to be sorry, Lex,” he hisses. “You watched me for _six months_.”

“Four months,” Lex corrects, moving slightly so he’s directly facing Clark, close enough that he can feel Clark’s breath on his cheek.

“That’s so fucked up,” Clark murmurs. “That’s so fucked up, Lex.”

“I know.” Lex can smell Clark now, and it’s making his eyelids twitch.

“I know what you want,” Clark says, moving in closer, pushing Lex back against the door, hands either side of Lex’s head, trapping him. Clark’s hot, sweet breath on his ear. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Lex can’t form words.

“Isn’t it, Lex?” Clark shoves his body against Lex’s and Jesus, there’s no point in denying it now.

“ _God yes_.” And that’s when Clark kisses him, and pulls him into his arms. They kiss hungrily, urgently, and Lex doesn’t think he can get close enough to Clark. He pushes and clings at the same time, and Clark lifts him into his arms so Lex can wrap his legs around him.

Lex’s face is soon wet with Clark’s saliva, and now Clark’s biting his neck and carrying him over to the neatly made bed. Clark lays him down without letting him go and settles between his legs, and they hump each other with their clothes still on—Christ, Lex still has his _coat_ on—because that way they don’t have to stop kissing.

He can’t deny the feeling of triumph inside at the fact that Clark is a lot less showy-porn-star with Lex, and a lot more unrestrained passion.

“Clothes off,” he gasps, pushing at Clark’s t-shirt, until Clark stops licking him, sits up on his knees, and rids himself of it. He pulls Lex up to a sitting position so Lex can shrug off his coat and then Clark pulls up Lex’s own long sleeved t-shirt. Lex stretches his arms above his head and allows Clark to undress him.

When he glances down he can see the outline of Clark’s erection beneath his jeans, and thank fuck Clark’s turned on by him. If he hadn’t been Lex might have killed himself. He reaches for it, cupping Clark in his hand and squeezing.

“ _Oh_ ,” Clark groans, batting Lex’s hand away so he can undo his fly, push down his jeans and boxers, and grab Lex’s hand, placing it back on his hot, stiff cock.

Lex holds Clark in his hand without moving it for a while. It’s an emotional moment for him for some reason; touching Clark like this, after watching him for so long, wanting him for so fucking long.

He shuffles closer to Clark and straddles his lap, one hand gripping Clark’s dick, the other curled around the back of Clark’s neck. He kisses him as he jerks him off and Clark moans right into his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” Lex whispers, pressing his damp forehead against Clark's, and speeding up his pumping hand.

“I will,” Clark responds in a strangled voice. “I’ll fuck you. I want to _fuck_ you, Lex. Ah—”

He’s flattened on his back again with Clark looming over him, thrusting into his fist, wet mouth and tongue on his face.

It’s time for them both to be naked, Lex decides, taking his hand off Clark and quickly unbuckling his belt. He kicks off his shoes and listens to them hit the floor with two soft thuds. His pants and underwear are the next to be thrown off the bed, Clark’s following suit a millisecond later.

Clark’s hands are roving all over his skin in a singularly inexpert fashion. It excites Lex beyond his wildest dreams that Clark’s forgoing technique in order to just get whatever he wants from Lex. And currently that seems to be to map every single inch of Lex’s skin with large, hot, soft hands that move without rhyme or reason.

He plays with Lex’s balls and watches Lex’s face as he sucks Lex’s cock into his mouth.

“Jesus fuck,” Lex breathes out. “Oh _Jesus_.”

Clark’s head bobs up and down, and _this_ he does with some serious finesse. He’ll make Lex come in a second if he’s not careful.

He is careful though, pulling off a moment before it’s too late.

“Clark!” Lex calls out, and Clark’s mouth is on his again.

“I’m going to turn you over now,” Clark croaks into Lex’s ear, and this is it. Clark’s going to fuck him.

He lets Clark push him over, until he’s lying on his stomach and Clark moves half on top of him, riding him gently and kissing his shoulder blades, the back of his neck, his head, running a hand up and down Lex’s side. Cock hard against Lex’s ass cheek.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Clark asks, fingers sliding down the cleft, playing with him, pressing on Lex’s asshole, the tip of one slipping inside.

Clark always wears a condom. He’s never asked anyone before if it’s what they want, he just puts it on. It’s an admission of sorts, Lex understands. Clark admits to knowing that Lex knows _something_ ; that in their case a condom is not remotely necessary.

Even better, Clark doesn’t want to wear a condom with Lex, and that turns Lex on so much he hears himself groan. He shakes his head, and Clark’s breathing turns shaky.

“Oh _God_ , why am I doing this?” Clark whispers, agony and arousal apparent in his tone. “You don’t deserve this.” Clark’s pulling open the top draw of his bedside table, fumbling inside and plucking out a bottle of lube as he speaks. “I don’t want to make you happy.”

He tumbles off Lex’s back and onto his own and he pours the thick, clear liquid onto his dick with one hand, and strokes himself slowly with the other, slicking himself thoroughly. Then he rolls back onto his side and holds himself up with one elbow. He pours more of the liquid onto Lex’s ass, chucks the bottle onto the bed on the other side of Lex and rubs it into Lex’s crack, with measured, agonizingly sensual strokes; fingers pushing inside, all the way inside. “Sometimes I hate you so much,” Clark whispers. “I don’t know why I’m doing this.”

All Lex can think at this point is how much he loves Clark. He loves Clark to distraction, always has, always, always will. But he doesn’t speak.

Clark moves on top of him, between his legs, and presses the head of his cock against Lex’s asshole, then he pushes. “This might hurt a little bit,” Clark huffs out, trembling. Not bothering to take it slow, not bothering to work his cock in gradually like he did with everyone else, Clark pushes his cock into Lex in one motion. Right in, and he’s _huge_ , and it _hurts_.

Lex groans in pain and Clark whispers, “Sorry,” to him, but he doesn’t hesitate. He pulls out and thrusts right back in. “You’ll get used to it soon.”

“Don’t stop,” Lex gasps. “I want it to hurt.”

Clark wails and continues to thrust, deep and slow. It become increasingly less painful for Lex, and increasingly more blissful.

The two of them are making a lot of noise, both practically shouting, louder than Lex has ever been with anyone else. And Clark has _never_ been like this before and Lex knows it and he can’t regret a second of what he’s done now. It gave him _this_. It brought them _together_.

“Oh God, Clark, I—” He’s going to come, he can’t stop himself.

Clark yowls behind him and his thrusts become wild, and Lex is shooting into the bed, his entire body ablaze, concentrated pleasure rushing through him in sharp waves, the most intense orgasm of his life, only made stronger by the knowledge that Clark’s in the middle of his own breathtaking orgasm behind him. _Inside_ him. Crying as he comes; long, shuddering sobs, full of pain and relief.

Clark lies on top of Lex for a while, slick face against Lex’s upper back, then he extracts himself and climbs out from between Lex’s legs and collapses onto his back.

This could turn into a very interesting conversation. Not that it hasn’t already been fascinating.

“What happened to you, Clark?” Lex asks. “Why did you change?”

“I—” Clark starts. “I was at this party, dressed up as James Bond.” He looks at Lex grimly. “Which I’m sure you already know about.” Lex nods and Clark carries on. “I always used to get hit on and I— I never did anything about it. Not because I didn’t want to, but because it was _wrong_. Except—” Clark looks at Lex. “Why is it so wrong? I just— I just wanted someone to _touch_ me. And they were there, and they were really pretty, and I was James Bond. So I did it. And they had a really good time. And the world didn’t come to an end.”

Lex nods. “After a while, it stops being satisfying. You can’t live like that forever.”

“Who said anything about forever?” Clark says. “I haven’t been thinking beyond the weekend lately.”

“I noticed.” Lex cups Clark’s chin in his hand and looks into his eyes. “I want to be with you,” Lex tells him. The only thing he has to offer Clark now is the truth. And himself.

It takes Clark a long time to respond. “It won’t work,” he replies, shaking off Lex’s hand and gazing up at the ceiling.

“I’ll make it work. I’ll do anything. And you know I mean that when I say it.”

Clark’s head falls to the side and he looks into Lex’s eyes. “Are you saying you’re not going to take no for an answer?”

“Exactly.”

Clark lets out a short, bitter laugh, then he says in a quiet, sad voice, “You must love me a lot.”

Lex just nods, and crawls over to Clark, sliding his arm over Clark’s chest and pushing his face into Clark’s neck.

“What choice do we have?” he whispers, kissing Clark’s throat. “I don’t see how we have a choice.”

Clark wraps Lex up in an embrace and squeezes him tightly.

“We don’t,” he says.

The end.

 

 

 _Epilogue_

Lex picks Clark up from his room a few weeks later. He’s taking him out for dinner tonight, somewhere they’ll probably be photographed, because Lex has decided it’s time the whole world knows about them.

Clark answers the door, dressed in a suit and tie and looking too beautiful for words. Lex winds his arms around Clark’s neck and tilts his head back, and their mouths meet for a slow, wet kiss. Lex is instantly aroused.

“ _Aw_ ,” a female voice rings out behind him. “The happy couple.” Clark extracts himself from Lex’s embrace and glares at Holly over Lex’s shoulder. Lex turns around with a self-satisfied smile on his face. “The most beautiful story ever told! Your grandkids are gonna love it.”

“You look well, Holly,” Lex says.

“Thanks, Lex,” she replies. “Oh, come on Clark. If you’re not still mad at him, why the hell are you still mad at me?”

“I am still mad at Lex,” Clark says, as if that should be obvious.

“It’s true,” Lex agrees. “He is.”

“Glad to hear it!” Holly grins at them. “Gotta run, boys. I’m meeting the lovely Ms Lane in ten minutes, and you know how I hate to keep a lady waiting.”

Clark screws his nose up. “You and _Lois_?”

Holly raises an eyebrow at him. “You and _Lex_?”

Clark seems to concede defeat, with a shrug and a sigh.

Holly starts walking down the hall. “Come on you two,” she calls over her shoulder. “You can walk me to my truck!”

Lex looks up at Clark, deeply amused.

“What?” Clark says. “You told me to give it to someone who’s not noble.”

“Hey!” Holly shouts. “I heard that!” They follow her, Lex in a wonderfully good mood. Even Clark seems to be in reasonably high spirits today.

“Good choice,” Lex murmurs, taking hold of Clark’s hand.

“She’s like you,” Clark tells him. “Too lucky for her own good.”

Lex laughs. He can’t argue with that.

Clark doesn’t let go of his hand until they reach the limo.


End file.
